Shugo Blossom
by FireFlyStories
Summary: Crossover (Naruto-Shugo Chara): Luego de haber sido asesinada, se le da a Sakura una nueva oportunidad en la vida para ayudar al mundo con su fuerza y corazón. Sin embargo, ya no es su mundo al que debe salvar... ella renacerá en un nuevo mundo. Aventuras, romances y más en el mundo de Shugo Chara.
1. Prólogo

**Firefly:** Hola a todos... se que algunos sabrán que anteriormente había estado escribiendo esta historia, pero finalmente no me terminó de convencer y la borre, luego de un tiempo decidí reescribir la historia... Sigue siendo el mismo concepto pero narrado de otra forma. Espero de todo corazón que puedan darle una oportunidad y que les guste, en lo personal creo que será una muy linda historia o al menos intentaré que lo sea. También espero que me dejen esos hermosos reviews/comentarios que tanto me alegran el día y también saben que si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia, mientras no sea nada ofensivo, es bien recibida. Ahora sin nada más que decir, les dejo el prólogo de esta historia.

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Tanto Naruto como Shugo Chara, así como todos sus personajes, no son propiedad mía... ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) y PEACH-PIT (Shugo Chara)

* * *

 **Shugo Blossom**

 **Prólogo**

Siento mi cuerpo ligero, tan ligero como una pluma que se deja llevar por el viento. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Era la primera pregunta que surco en mi mente mientras mis ojos comenzaban a revolotear abriéndose para obtener una buena vista de él lugar donde me encontraba.

Era realmente extraño, todo a mí alrededor se veía como un cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas, no había nada más que aquello. No hay suelo, no hay más. Mi cuerpo flotaba dejándose llevar, todo era tan extraño… ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Por qué me encontraba aquí?

Preguntas seguían arrimándose en mi mente, la más importante de todas ¿Quién era exactamente? Por más que intentara, mi mente no era capaz de recordar nada. Ni mi nombre, si tenía amigos, familia o siquiera una mascota.

– **Veo que ya despertaste** –escuché una voz profunda, no podía identificar exactamente de dónde provenía la voz, no había nadie a la vista.

– **¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago en este lugar? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?** –empecé a lanzar preguntas al aire. Estaba tan confundida, necesitaba que alguien respondiera a todas esas incógnitas.

– **Una pregunta a la vez, querida** –oí que la voz me decía. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarme y poco a poco comencé a repetir las preguntas.

– **¿Quién soy yo?** –fue la primera, necesitaba saberlo antes que nada.

– **Lamentablemente, me veo limitado a responder esa pregunta… Solo puedo decirte tu nombre, Sakura Haruno…** –contestó la voz.

 _Sakura…_ ¿Ese era mi nombre? Negué con la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

– **¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este extraño lugar?** –procedí a hacer las siguientes preguntas.

– **Esto, es el llamado Limbo… la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Tú estás aquí porque fuiste asesinada por alguien de tu pasado, normalmente tendrías que ir al mundo de los muertos junto a los demás… Pero los dioses decidieron darte otra oportunidad en la vida…**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pude evitar sorprenderme ¿Había sido asesinada? ¿Alguien de mi pasado? ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué se me estaba dando otra oportunidad de vivir?

– **¿Otra oportunidad?** –repetí.

– **Si, los dioses decidieron que tu muerte había sido injusta… y que tú tienes la fuerza y el corazón para ayudar al mundo, lamentablemente… no será a tu mundo al que ayudes.**

– **¿A qué te refieres con eso?** –pregunté algo asustada.

– **No te podemos enviar de vuelta a tu mundo, por lo que se decidió que renacerías en un mundo distinto, un mundo que tu elegirás** –cuando terminó de hablar, seis puertas comenzaron a aparecer a mi alrededor. Cada una tenía un diseño distinto que las diferenciaba– **Cada una de estas puertas conducen a un mundo distinto, depende de ti cual será el mundo al que irás.**

– **¿Cómo sabré lo que me espera del otro lado de la puerta?**

– **No lo sabrás, pero no tienes nada que temer pequeña… Ahora, elige** –iba a reclamarle algo pero decidí que era mejor cooperar. Comencé a mirar detenidamente cada una de las puertas analizándolas.

( **Nota:** No soy muy buena describiendo diseños… más adelante es posible que haga un dibujo enseñando como sería cada puerta para que se den una idea)

La primera puerta era de color azul claro, con una gran "D" en color amarillo la cual parecía estar desintegrándose y de la cual sobresalía en azul la cabeza de una criatura extraña la cual no podía identificar (Digimon Tamers).

La segunda puerta era negra con un degradado naranja, en el centro de la puerta se podía ver en rojo un símbolo extraño, parecía una especie de criatura con alas corriendo (Fairy Tail).

La tercera estaba dividida en cinco colores; amarillo, verde, rosa, celeste/azul y violeta. En el centro de la misma se podía apreciar un gran corazón de un rosado llamativo, casi rojo, con un par de alas (Mew Mew Power/ Tokyo Mew Mew).

La cuarta puerta era de un rosa suave con un patrón de pétalos de flor. En el centro de la misma se podía ver una especie de estrella con alas (Sakura Card Captor).

La quinta puerta era dividida por cinco colores; rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, celeste, índigo y morado. Esta parecía tener agujeros de bala por todos lados y en el centro con una hermosa letra decía "Vongola" (Katekyo Hitman Reborn).

La última puerta era la que más me había llamado la atención. Esta puerta era rosada y tenía cuatro franjas negras sobre ella. Sobre la primera franja había un patrón de corazones rosados, la siguiente franja tenía un patrón similar pero con un extraño símbolo de color azul, la tercera franja tenía el mismo patrón con tréboles verdes y por último, la última franja tenía un patrón de diamantes amarillos (Shugo Chara).

Lentamente mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse hasta esta última puerta sin que yo se lo ordenase, era como si estuviera en un trance. Por alguna razón sentía como si esa puerta me estuviese llamando. Tome el pomo de la puerta comenzando a girarlo para abrirla, como un pequeño susurro pude escuchar una frase muy extraña "Mi propio corazón, abrir". Cuando finalmente había conseguido abrir la puerta, todas las demás habían desaparecido y una intensa luz me había recibido.

– **Así que esa es tu decisión… Buena suerte, Sakura…**

Y sin más crucé la puerta, sin saber lo que me esperaba del otro lado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

– **¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero realmente... actualmente me encuentro de viaje en el Norte de mi país, visitando a mi familia y celebrando las fiestas, aquí donde estoy hace un inmenso calor y me cuesta mucho concentrarme para escribir... Pero finalmente (con algo de ayuda de una amiga) pude escribir este capítulo para traerselos hoy aquí. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y que me llenen de esos hermosos reviews que tanto me alegran el día.**

 **Brendiiita:** No estoy segura, pero tenía pensado que al igual que Amu, ella tuviera algunos problemas amorosos... que esté confundida acerca de a quien ama.

 **Usuyase Blood:** Creo que este capítulo contestará tu duda xD

 **Bueno, ya respondidos los comentarios, quiero recordarles que no soy propietaria de Naruto o Shugo Chara, ellos y todos sus personajes son propiedad de PEACH-PIT (Shugo Chara) y Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto). Ahora si, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sakura POV**

– ¡ **Hija! ¡Vas a llegar tarde al colegio!** –exclamó una voz femenina y maternal, despertándome en el instante. Sabía que ella era mi madre, pero de alguna u otra manera no la sentía como tal, era incapaz de hacerme la idea de que ella era mi madre; No por su personalidad, mucho menos por su físico. Si no que por algo completamente desconocido; La sensación que ella me causaba no era la de una madre. Me incorporé de mi cama dispuesta a arreglarme lo más pronto posible para no llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Me puse mi uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una falda a cuadros roja, una corbata igualmente roja y una chaqueta negra. También llevaba unas botas altas hasta la rodilla, de color negro. Una vez vestida, me tomé el tiempo de observarme en el espejo para asegurarme que todo estuviera en su lugar; mi uniforme estaba impecable, mi cabello de extraño color rosa estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban mi rostro, acompañando a mi flequillo. No llevaba ningún maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, mis ojos –de color jade– parecían estar naturalmente delineados, mis mejillas siempre estaban levemente sonrosadas, y yo no era una persona que le gustara usar lápiz labial.

Me observé un par de más buscando algo que estuviese fuera de su lugar. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que había algo mal, no me sentía la misma persona desde que desperté. Tal vez solo no había dormido bien, pero no se sentía como si se tratase de eso, era… algo mucho mayor, algo que no podía explicar.

– **¡Hija!** –la voz de mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dejé de mirarme en el espejo y rápidamente me apresuré a tomar mi mochila y salir del cuarto, dirigiéndome al comedor donde mi madre me esperaba con el desayuno.

Mamá era una mujer muy bella; era alta, de tez clara, con un cuerpo envidiable que dejaba babeando a cualquier hombre. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, de color rubio dorado. Sus ojos parecían dos hermosas gemas de color jade. Sin duda era lo que muchos hombres deseaban. Muchas veces me habían dicho que me parecía a ella, aunque no creo que fuese tan como ellos decían.

Junto a mi madre se encontraba mi hermanito menor, Hana. El era toda una ternurita. Era de pequeña estatura, su piel era clara, tenía mejillas regordetas que lo único que provocaban eran unas ganas inmensas de apretujarlas. Su cabello era corto de un hermoso color rojo, y sus ojos eran iguales a los míos y de mamá.

– **Al fin apareces niña** –habló mi madre dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro– **Ahí tienes el desayuno. Tengo que ir a dejar a Hana a su escuela así que come y vete a la escuela, sobre la mesa hay un papel con la dirección en caso de que te hayas olvidado** –fueron sus palabras mientras tomaba a mi hermanito en brazos y comenzaba a caminar saliendo del comedor.

Una vez que salió del cuarto, yo me apresuré a desayunar. Dejé los platos sucios en el lavado y, tomando mi mochila y la nota con la dirección, salí de casa comenzando mi camino hacia la escuela.

Hacía poco que mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado a esta nueva ciudad debido al trabajo de mi papá. El era un exitoso empresario, aunque nunca supe muy bien en qué consistía su trabajo. Pero en fin, dentro de las consecuencias que trae el mudarse de ciudad, yo debía empezar las clases en una nueva escuela; La Academia Seiyo.

Debo admitir que estaba algo nerviosa; una nueva escuela, con gente que no conocía y que no sabía si les agradaría o no… tenía miedo de que pensaran mal de mí.

– **Sakura…** –el sonido de alguien llamando mi nombre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que detenía mi caminar. Me volteé en todas las direcciones esperando encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, pero no encontré a nadie.

– **Debió ser solo mi imaginación** –murmuré antes de reanudar el paso metiéndome por un callejón abierto.

Estaba cerca de la salida del callejón cuando pude ver a cuatro personas juntas. Dos de ellas parecían ir a mi misma escuela; un chico pequeño con lentes y una chica alta de cabello rosado. ' _Pensé que era la única persona con el cabello rosado_ ' –fue mi pensamiento al verla. Las otras dos personas que se encontraban allí eran dos chicos mayores que vestían el uniforme de otra escuela.

– **Oye tú, estás bloqueando mi camino** –habló la chica.

– **¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica…?** –uno de los chicos mayores.

– **E-Espera… esta chica…** –habló el otro mirando con temor a la chica.

– **T-Tu eres** –comenzó a hablar el niño más pequeño– **La chica "genial y sexy" de la que oí hablar en el club de ajedrez… ¡Hinamori Amu!** –exclamó viendo con admiración a la pelirosa.

' _Así que se llama Amu… Que nombre interesante_ ' –me dije mentalmente mientras seguía observando la situación, tal parecía que esa chica era alguien importante.

– **¿¡Hinamori Amu!?** –exclamaron a coro los dos chicos mayores.

– **Escuché que ella sola venció a todo el equipo de futbol…** –habló uno.

– **Yo escuché que todos los directores y profesores de las escuelas le temen y la consienten…** –agregó el otro.

– **¡Por favor perdónanos!** –terminaron juntos mientras salían corriendo a toda velocidad, una escena que me dio mucha gracia ver.

– **¿Quién habrá iniciado ese rumor?** –oí que la tal Amu murmuraba antes de voltearse un poco notando mi presencia– **¿Quién eres?** –habló un poco bruscamente.

– **A-Ah… lo siento, soy Haruno Sakura, soy nueva en la ciudad** –intenté dar mi mejor sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano esperando que ella la estrechara.

– **Hinamori Amu, también soy nueva… Hace unas semanas mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí** –dijo tomando mi mano, devolviéndome la sonrisa– **¿Hace cuanto que estas en la ciudad?**

– **Unos días tan solo… Veo que eres de la Academia Seiyo, hoy es mi primer día allí** –dije mientras observaba su uniforme. Era el mismo uniforme para todas las niñas, solo que ella lo tenía puesto en un estilo más… rebelde.

– **Si. Solo te advierto, la gente allí suele crear muchos rumores…** –me habló con tono serio, aunque en sus ojos pude ver una pisca de tristeza. Quería saber que sucedía, pero decidí mejor no preguntar, supuse que ella tendría algún problema con esos… rumores– **Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a caminar si no queremos llegar tarde a clases, Sakura** –me guiñó el ojo y comenzó a caminar.

No pude evitar sonreír. Tal vez no tendría por qué preocuparme tanto por lo que los demás pensaran de mí, acababa de hacer una nueva amiga.

Comencé a caminar a la par de ella, pero no pude dar muchos pasos antes de que el mismo niño de antes nos detuviera. El miraba con ojos de admiración a Amu mientras sostenía un papel en sus manos.

– **M-Muchas gracias por ayudarme ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?** –preguntó el niño.

– **¿Acaso eres tonto?** –le contestó Amu viéndole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido– **Tu también estabas en mi camino, ten más cuidado la próxima vez** –dicho eso, reanudo el paso– **Vámonos Sakura…**

– **H-Hai** –me apresuré a seguirla dejando al niño atrás. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando lo escuché exclamar algo al aire.

– **¡Tan genial!**


End file.
